


A Knock at the Door

by bboiseux



Series: The Smut Collection [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, C2E006, Cockblocking, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rawing, Voyeurism, blowjob, but then it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: A knock at the door can be the start of many things: a conversation, a seduction, an untimely interruption.  Fjord's conversation with Mollymauk takes him to a place he didn't expect and Jester tries to help out with predictably mixed results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the first chapter involves a lack of clear consent, although this is resolved before the major smut part in the second chapter. If you are not comfortable with fuzzy consent, please don't read.

Fjord hammered his fist against the thick oak door and then stood back, shifting uneasily from foot to foot as he listened.  Inside, he could hear the rustling of clothing, the strained creak of an old bed frame, and the pad of bare feet on worn, wooden floors.  The latch on the door rattled and Fjord straightened up.

A lavender-lidded eye peered through the door crack, looking Fjord up and down, and then the door flew open releasing a wall of heady perfumes into the hall.  Mollymauk stood, regarding Fjord, wrapped in a vivid floral robe of reds and deep violets.

“Hello, Fjord.  Anything I can help you with?”

Fjord waved his way forward with one hand. “Good evening, Molly.  Can I, uh, can I come in?”

Molly held the door back and ushered Fjord in, closing the door tightly behind them.  He waited a moment, as Fjord looked around the quaintly decorated inn room that with anyone else in it would have smelled of old roast meat, stale ale, and tobacco smoke, but with Molly smelled of patchouli and other herbs.  Then he said, “I assume you had a reason for interrupting my beauty sleep.”

Fjord’s face went serious, “We didn’t finish our conversation from earlier.”

Molly wandered over to the bed and sat down, revealing his bare legs beneath the robe.  “Oh?  Do you want to continue that?”  One of his legs swayed lightly back and forth causing the sheer robe to swish across his thighs.  With each movement, a little more of lavender skin slid into view.

“You’re not a very honest person.” Fjord ripped his eyes away from Molly’s thigh.  “I have a hard time trusting folks who can’t be honest.”

Molly smiled a crooked, mocking smile. “I find honesty overrated.  I much prefer a good story.”

“Stories are fine in their place, but a man has to know he can trust someone with his back.  That requires hard truths.”

Molly leaned back on the bed, his smile spreading.  “Well, if you want me to have your back, I guess we should be honest with each other.  Do you want to fuck me?”

“Wha-what?” Fjord flushed a deep greenish brown and involuntarily took a step back.

Molly pushed himself up and drew close to Fjord. This close, the air around Molly was thick with perfume, filling Fjord’s lungs.  His cheeks were hot and his heart was starting to thump, heavy, in his chest. 

“All this talk of hard truth and I feel like we’re missing the obvious hard truth.” Molly slid a hand down to Fjord’s crotch and gave a tiny squeeze. “This feels delightfully hard and awfully truthful.”  He rested his other hand on Fjord’s shoulder and nipped at his lips.  Molly’s skin burned against Fjord’s. “If you want me, I’m right here.”

Fjord’s whole face had gone brown now as Molly draped himself around Fjord, a hand resting on the waist, another in Fjord’s hair.

“Molly, I’m just talking—”

Molly pulled him into a kiss, fingers gripping Fjord’s hair, his tongue darting into Fjord’s mouth.  Fjord’s hands instinctually reached for Molly’s waist, but he fought off the urge to pull Molly closer.  Molly pulled away with a blissful sigh.

“Talking’s fine and good, but why waste a night on words?”  Molly went back in for another kiss and Fjord’s hands gripped Molly—firm and strong, a fighter’s grip.  Pulling back, Molly said, “That’s better.  Now let’s get you out of these clothes.”

They worked to loosen the straps on Fjord’s leathers, Fjord silent, eyes not meeting Molly’s, but focused.  Molly grinned, kissing each bit of skin as it appeared, until Fjord’s chest was bare.  He ran a finger down the hard curves of Fjord’s pecs, his abs, until he hooked a finger in the band of Fjord’s pants.

Molly tugged.  “This needs to come off, but . . .”  He looked around and then started pushing Fjord backwards.  “You’d look best against that wall.”

The wall was rough and cool against Fjord’s back, but Molly’s hands and lips were hot as he caressed and kissed down Fjord’s body.  Fjord groaned quietly, the sound forced from his lungs as Molly kneeled in front of him and, with a last kiss to his abdomen, undid Fjord’s belt buckle and tugged his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Fjord’s hard cock bulged out in front of Molly’s face and Molly’s red eyes went wide.  “Well, I was not prepared for that size tonight.”  He gripped the cock (“Good gods, I can barely get my hand around the thing!”) and gave it a quick lick, causing Fjord to moan and flail his hands against the wall.  Molly smiled wickedly. “Hope you’re okay with being the bottom this time.”  Then his mouth was too busy to talk.

Molly worked the shaft with his hand as he sucked and licked along the shaft, sometimes drifting down to lavish attention on Fjord’s balls before sliding up with a sloppy lick to force the whole of the head into his mouth with a powerful suck.  Fjord squirmed and whimpered, his hands balled into fists, pounding at the wall.  He tried to thrust, but Molly locked an arm over his pelvis and pinned Fjord’s ass against the wall.  Molly came up for breath, panting, working Fjord’s shaft and kissing the muscled groove running from his cock to his abs.  His long tongue lapped at Fjord’s skin and he looked up.  “You really are delicious.”  With that, he started again, licking and teasing and pumping Fjord’s cock, as Fjord twisted in Molly’s grip.

The light tap at the door startled them both.  Molly jerked back and Fjord started to pull for his pants, but Molly pinned him to the wall.  He squeezed Fjord’s cock and looked up, a finger over his lips.

The tap came again, followed by a failed whisper in a singsong voice.

“Molly!  Psst!  I have new plans for Fjord and Caleb.  They are amazing!”

There was a long moment of silence outside the door, then “I can hear you breathing!  Are you standing right next to the door?  That’s weird.  Stop being creepy.”

Molly sighed. “I’m busy.  Go away!”

The loose door latch rattled as Jester pushed the door open.  “What kind of busy?  Is it the kind of busy where—Holy dicks!”  Jester squeaked as she caught sight of Molly and Fjord—Fjord frozen against the wall, Molly kneeling in front of him, cock in hand, face flushed around his lips.

Jester stood staring for a moment, as Fjord turned a darker and darker tone of greenish brown.  Finally, she pulled her eyes away from Fjord’s crotch, a huge smile on her face.  “Fjord, you’re so thick!”

“Ah, Jester.  I know this looks strange, but—”

Jester waved a hand.  “Strange?  No, it looks like Molly is giving you a blowjob.  Very natural.  Who wouldn’t!?”

“Oh good lords.”  Molly rolled his eyes and gave Fjord’s cock another lick.  “Go away, Jester.”  With that he took Fjord into his mouth again with a hearty slurp.

Jester waggled a finger.  “Now, now Molly, did Fjord say he wanted this?  My mother told me it is very important that the man say yes.”

Fjord moaned as Molly, pulled himself off again.  “He didn’t say no.”  And he immediately wrapped his now bright purple lips around the head of Fjord’s shaft.

Jester took a quick step and, grabbing Molly by a horn, pulled him off Fjord’s cock with a pop.  “That is not how it is done in Nicodranas.”  As Molly muttered something about not being in Nicodranas, Jester turned to Fjord and said, “Do you want Molly all over your dick?”

Fjord was burning brown now, the flush creeping down his neck and becoming blotchy patches on his chest.  With Molly fighting to free his horn from Jester’s iron grip, Fjord started to pull up his pants over his already limp cock.  “I think it’s probably best if I, uh, if I got going.”

Jester dropped Molly, who stood and began brushing off his knees.

“Oh no, Fjord!  I ruined everything, didn’t I?  I’m sorry.  If you want his dick, it’s fine.  You just need to say that.”  She grabbed his hand and started pulling Fjord towards Molly.

Fjord broke away and grabbed the rest of his clothes of the floor.  “No, no, Jester, this is right.  I thank you for your intervention.”  His belt still dangling open, he hurried out of the room.

Jester turned to Molly, a pained, clenched-toothed smile on her face.  Molly glared at her, his robe hanged open to reveal his naked body and partially erect cock.

“Thank you for that very timely intervention.”

“I’m sorry, Molly.  You know, Fjord is my friend and I just thought he needed some guidance—you know he’s really not very experienced and—Molly you are clearly more experienced than he is—and—”  She trailed off as Molly continued to glare at her silently.  “Maybe . . . I should . . . go?”

“That seems like an amazing piece of deduction on your part.”

Jester backed out of the room just in time to avoid being struck by the door.  Up the hall, the door to Fjord’s room closed quietly with a click.  Jester’s shoulders sagged.

“Oh poop.”


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester tries to get Fjord back to Molly. Fjord tries to get her to understand why she did the right thing. Only one of them can get what they want.

“Fjord?”  Jester knocked lightly at the door.  “Fjord? Are you there?  It’s me, Jester.”

It had been a full thirty second since Fjord’s door had closed with a click.

The sigh from inside the room was loud enough to be heard in the hallway.  The door opened, revealing Fjord still topless and still flushed greenish brown, but with his belt pulled tight.

“I know it’s you, Jester.  Come on in.”  He turned around without waiting and sat down, slumped, on the bed.

Jester sat down beside him with a sinking feeling, as the mattress completely deflated under her.  She wrapped her arms around Fjord’s broad shoulders and pulled him tight, felt his chest expand as he took in a deep breath.

“You did the right thing in there,” he said, reaching an arm around to pull her close, “I should have never let myself get into that . . . position.”

An uncharacteristically silent moment passed and then “But did you want his mouth on your dick?”

The only possible response was another heavy sigh.  “Jester, that don’t matter a bit.”

Jester released him from his hug and gesticulated widely.  “Of course, it matters!  If you want him to suck your dick and he wants to suck your dick, then . . . you should let him suck your dick!”

Fjord ruffled Jester’s hair and turned her head to his so that their eyes met.  “I love how much you live in the present, but that’s not me.  You can’t just think about what you want physically in the here and now.  You have to think about the consequences.”

“Consequences?”

“Yeah, consequences, Jester.  What happens because you didn’t think in the moment.”

Gripping Fjord by the shoulders, Jester shook him.  “You have fun sex.  This is so simple I cannot believe you can’t see it.”

Fjord shook his head.  “A little further than that.  Molly is a shady guy and I can’t . . . build a relationship like that without trust.  And I don’t have that.”

“But it’s a blowjob!  And even if it was more it’s not like . . .” Jester shivered. “. . . marriage.  Sex.  Done.  Sex. Done.  No need for messy relationship.  Wait.”  Jester bounced up.  “Waitwaitwait.  I have an idea.”

“Jester . . . .”

“Nonono. This is good.”

Jester kneeled on the floor in front of Fjord and placed her hands on his thighs.  “Fjord.”  She met his gaze with an intensity and seriousness he wasn’t used to.  “I want your hard dick in my mouth.  I want to fell how stiff and hot you can be.”  She rubbed her hands up his thighs.  “I want to make you come.”

“Jester, I—”

“Do you want that, Fjord?  Do you want my mouth all over your dick?”

Fjord froze in place, but finally said, “Jester, we’re—we’re friends.”

Jester smacked his thigh and plopped back on the floor.  “Damn it, Fjord.  You never answer the question.  I ask you, ‘Do you want Molly to suck your dick?’ You say, ‘It doesn’t matter.’  I ask, “Do you want me to suck your dick?”  You say, ‘We’re friends.’  That wasn’t the question!”

“I’m sorry, Jester, but those are answers.”

“But I don’t understand them.”  She fell back and sprawled on the floor, arms flung outward.

“I know you don’t.”

Jester worried the tip of her thumb and traced the watermarks on the ceiling with her eyes.  Fjord waited and, when she didn’t say anything more, he laid back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

Finally, Jester’s voice wandered up.  “But did you want him to suck your dick?”

Fjord screamed into the pillow and sat up, flinging the pillow as he rose.  “Yes!  Yes, Jester, I wanted him to suck my dick.  Does that make you happy?”

Jester screwed up her face.  “Well, not if it’s going to make you angry.”  She pushed herself up on her elbows.  “I think you are overreacting, Fjord.”

“It’s not overreacting.”  Fjord ran a hand down his face.  “Being like that with someone is very intimate—”

“Oh, yes!  Very!”  Jester hopped up onto the bed next to him.

“No, no, not—not just that.  It makes you vulnerable.  You can’t just do that with anyone.  It doesn’t matter how much I want it—Molly is shady.”

Jester rested her chin on his shoulder.  “Oh, Fjord, Molly isn’t shady.  He just pretends to be because he thinks it’s cool and edgy.”

“Really?”

“Really really.  He’s all,” Here she cast her voice downward into a terrible imitation of Molly. “‘Everyone is trash’ but then he gives every little poor person he sees money.  See?  It’s just—just performance!”  She emphasized her point with a bounce.

“Yeah, I guess I see your point.  Still . . . .”

“What is it Fjord?”  She peered at him quizzically.  “Oh, I know, you are afraid you won’t know what to do.  Well, we could practice!”  Jester started to reach for Fjord’s crotch and then paused.  “Fjord, can I touch your dick?”

Fjord’s eyes had gone wide.  “Ah, no, Jester.  I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

Jester clapped her hands together.  “Oh, Fjord, you are getting so good at this!”  She continued, “Well, if it’s not that, then what?”

“It’s just trust, that’s all.  Doesn’t matter if he’s shady or not.  I don’t trust Molly.”

“But you’ve seen the really cool stuff he can do with his swords, right?”

“Pretty sure that doesn’t make a bit of difference about trust.”

Jester gazed off into the distance like she was working hard on a complex math problem.  Finally, after a minute, she said, “Fjord, do you trust me?”

Fjord looked at her sideways.  “Well, yeah, Jester, I guess I’d say I do.”

“Okay, then I’ve got a plan.  Listen carefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pick up where we left off.

There was a knock at the door.  Molly pulled his robe back on, rubbing at his bleary eyes.  With a click, he peered out into the hall . . . into the manic grin of Jester.

“Hi, Molly.  Fjord wanted to ask you something!”

Molly looked next to Jester, where Fjord was standing, grim determination on his face.

“Oh, did he?”

Jester elbowed Fjord.

“Ah, well, Molly.”  He locked eyes with Molly.  “I’d like to fuck you.”

Molly’s mouth stretched into a toothy grin.  “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”  He flung the door open all the way.  “Please, come on in.”

Jester skipped into the room, followed by Fjord.

Molly coughed.  “Ah, Jester.  That invitation was for Fjord.  I think you’ve done your job.”  He pointed at the still open door.  “Out”

Jester shook her head with a smile.  “Oh no, Molly.  I am here as a chaperone.”

“A what!?”  Molly’s jaw dropped open.

Fjord ran his fingers through his hair nervously.  “Ah, yeah, that’s right, Molly.  Um, I want this, but I can’t say I trust myself with you.  So, Jester’s going to make sure things don’t go too far.”

“And what would ‘too far’ be, exactly?”

“Well, I don’t rightly know.”

Molly let out a huffy sigh.  “You do realize that she just wants to watch us have sex, right?”

Jester pouted.  “Molly, that is very unkind.  I am here helping out my friends Fjord and Molly because I care about their happiness so much.  And if I also get to watch two very attractive men have sex?  Well, that is just a lovely bonus.”  Her grin threatened to split her face.

“Now, Molly, I know Jester.  And I get that she might be . . . fine with this for multiple reasons, but I also feel like this is the best way.”

Molly stared at the two of them for a moment and then shrugged.  “Alright, well I’m fine with a little exhibitionism if you are.”

Without warning, he swept Fjord into a kiss.  It was hot and hard and overloaded Fjord’s brain.  He grasped at Molly’s head and pulled him in tighter.

“Oh wait, Fjord!  I forgot something!”

Molly and Fjord broke apart and stared at Jester, who was now sitting on the bed.

“A warning: they say if a teifling comes inside you, it burns you.  Like, really really badly,” said Jester.  The grin still hadn’t left her face.

Molly rolled his eyes.  “Will you shut up, Jester?”

“Okay, okay.  It’s not true.” She paused.  “But they do say it!”

“They also say that if you have sex with a female teifling your cock melts off,” said Molly sharply.

Jester giggled and rocked back and forth on the bed.  “Yes, that one is true!  I have melted so many dicks!”  She fell on her side in a fit of laughter.

Molly rolled his eyes and pulled Fjord back into a kiss.  When he broke away, he glanced over at the wall.  “I liked where things were going last night.  Would you like to pick up where we left off?”

Fjord nodded.  “I’d like that very much.”  He swept a quick glance at Jester who was still wearing a huge grin, but was now giving him a thumbs up.

Fjord and Molly stumbled towards the wall, grappling to remove Fjord’s clothes, until Fjord slammed into the wall.

The things Molly could do with his mouth.  Earlier, Fjord had fought his urges, letting Molly play with him.  Now, Fjord pulled at Molly’s horns until he gagged on Fjord’s size, his tongue massaging the top of Fjord’s cock as he swallowed.  As he held Molly in place, spit leaked out of Molly’s mouth and Fjord pushed Molly’s head back, letting him gasp for breath.

Molly smiled up at him.  “Let me do that again.”  And before Fjord could respond, Molly was there again, spit messily dripping out of his mouth, his hand working at Fjord’s shaft as he slurped at the head.  Fjord’s head lolled to the side.  He could see Jester, seated on the bed, her eyes riveted on them.  A lollipop had seemingly appeared from nowhere and she was sucking heavily at it, while her other hand crept under her dress.

Molly popped off again and licked greedily at Fjord between breaths.  “I want to be inside of you.”  He stood up and kissed Fjord almost painfully, his hand stroking Fjord’s cock.  “Get on the bed on all fours.”

Fjord knew all along that this was what he wanted and he followed Molly’s instructions without hesitation, kicking off his pants as he went.  Molly followed, shrugging his robe off onto the floor.  They ordered Jester off the bed and she obeyed cheerfully, leaping onto the floor and only pausing to pull her hand out of her dress.  She smiled around the lollipop in her mouth and sat on the floor, adjusting a bit to get the best angle.

Fjord had barely positioned himself, Molly spreading his legs slightly and teasing his balls, when he felt the stiff push of Molly’s cock at his ass.  Molly spit a little where they met, but it was rough and Fjord liked it that way.  He wanted Molly to raw him and make him remember this in the morning.  He wanted the burning feeling of not enough lube.  He wanted to feel Molly’s cock grow slick with his own fluids.  And Molly was already pushing inside him, pulsing and hot—hotter than anyone else had ever felt before.  One of Molly’s hands gripped Fjord’s hip and the other scratched down his back.  Fjord arched into the touch and groaned.  He ground back against Molly’s cock.

Molly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Fjord’s waist and holding him tight, cock deep inside him.  His breath burned against Fjord’s ear, as he whispered, “Be a good boy, Fjord, and I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.”

A grunt forced itself between Fjord’s lips as the image of Molly pounding into him, grinding his long cock deep into his ass, popped into his mind.  And at that moment, Molly plunged downward and Fjord’s vision went white—a searing pulse burning through his own body.  He grabbed at the sheets, almost pulling them off the bed, and found that he was on his elbows, face buried in the mattress, ass pushed hard against Molly.  Molly’s arms were a vise grip and Fjord felt the heavy weight of Molly’s whole body, pinning him in that position as Molly’s hips flowed back and forth in a steady rhythm.  With every thrust, Fjord groaned wetly into the sheets.

They stayed like that—Molly hunched over Fjord, slamming and grinding into Fjord’s ass, as Fjord flailed for the sheets trying desperately to find something steady, but finding the sheets giving way under his flailing hands—and then Molly suddenly pulled out.

“Don’t—don’t stop,” whined Fjord.

Molly’s voice was reassuring but dripping with mischievousness.  “Just pausing.  I want to see you come.  Get on your back and put your knees up around your head.”

Fjord didn’t even pause and rolled over on the bed.  Molly gripped his ankles and pushed Fjord’s legs back.

On the floor, Jester pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a sloppy suck.  Her hand was under the cover of her dress, working steadily.  “Oh, Fjord.” She paused as a shudder ran through her body and she gasped for air. “You are going to like this so much.  It’s really, really hot.”

Fjord barely heard her, as Molly slid his cock into Fjord’s already gapping ass.  He could feel every inch of it sliding in and out.  Like this, his cock seemed to be miles long, pushing deeper and deeper inside Fjord, filling him up, stretching him out.  Fjord almost screamed in blind pleasure and he pulled his legs back further, opening himself up wider.  Molly took every inch he could.

Then Molly was pulling out, every mile of his cock pulling away, and Fjord moaned at the feeling of emptiness.  Molly stood over him, his mouth no longer wearing a smirking grin.  Instead, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, a low steady groan coming with every thrust.  He bucked into Fjord faster and faster.

For a moment, Fjord wondered how loud they were being, but then Molly’s cock chased the thoughts away.  He could feel the strain in his thighs and the beginning of a burning in his ass, but his cock was painfully stiff and he could feel it screaming for touch.  Molly was hot and wet against him, sweat glistening on his lavender skin.  Fjord could smell the perfume of Molly, but now it was mixed with the smell of Fjord’s own body and the fluids they were making together—a tangy smell that singed the nose and excited the cock.  And in his ears—in his ears, Fjord heard his own wailing as he pleaded with Molly for more.  He heard Jester moaning the Traveler’s name from the floor in panting breaths.  And he heard Molly grunting more and more rapidly as his thrusts grew deeper and more erratic.

Finally, Molly plunged deep, pushing Fjord down into the cheap mattress and there was an abrupt warmness filling Fjord inside.  Fjord pushed back, wanting Molly’s cock to stay there, twitching for as long as possible and, before he knew it, Molly’s hand was gripping Fjord’s cock, slick with their sweat and Molly’s spit.  Fjord closed his eyes and let the feeling of Molly being inside him and around him at the same time shudder through his body.  He convulsed and felt the hot splash of come splatter across his belly and chest.  Molly pumped again and Fjord felt another splash as both of them moaned into the feeling.

Eventually—when Molly stopped massaging Fjord’s cock with his hand and Molly’s cock had just started to droop—Molly pulled out.  The two of them lay across the small of the bed, soaked, sticky, and panting, legs resting on the floor, arms splayed across one another.  There was only silence—that blissful after-ness where the physical satisfaction is more than words can express.

In the silence, from the floor, came Jester: “Aw, now my poor little panties are completely soaked.  I don’t know about you two, but I can’t stand to sit in this and let it get all cold and disgusting.  You two play nice, okay?”  She got up and walked out the door.

Fjord and Molly lay in silence a few minutes more.  Then Fjord said, “Damn, I needed that.  You want to do this again some time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
